The Key to the Fifth Path
by moonhowlerTash
Summary: The son and daughter of our favortie dog demons are enjoying another sparing match when the destinies become intertwined with two strange boys from another world. It's the anime side of Kindom Hearts but KH isn't a category. Sry. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Me and my bro don't own._

_Prolouge_

The 15 year old hanyou swung again missing his opponent by mere hairs. She struck back with her claws and she managed in slicing open his shoulder. He growled low in his throat as they both leapt away from each other catching their breathe.

The hanyou wore a black kimono with long silver hair down his back all topped with two silver, black tipped dog ears. On each of his sides rested a sheathed sword, reflecting the color of his eyes by the side they were on. A bright green one on his right and an ocean blue one on his left.

The girl on the other hand, was a full blooded dog demon. Her ears were slightly pointed and on each of her cheeks were 3 pink clan stripes. She had a whip that rested at her side. Her silver hair stuck to her face blocking her red eyes that glared at her opponent as he stood his ground.

"You've improved cousin." She tucked her hair behind her ear and smirked at him in her care free kind of way, something she had gotten from her mother.

"Thanks, can't say you haven't been training though as well." A loud explosion caught both of their attentions and they ignored their current spar in favor of their curiosity. "What the hell is that?"

"Adamant Barrage," screamed Inuyasha as he fought fiercely against his foe. But it was useless, Naraku just regenerated his body.

"I'll take care of him, Wind Tunnel!"

"No Miroku, the poisonous insects, Hiraikots!" The giant boomerang strikes the poison insects cutting them to pieces.

"Be careful Miroku, Ahhh!" Naraku stabbed Inuyasha with his tentacle, and threw him into the mountainside.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shots a Sacred Arrow from her new bow that was forged from her own half demon fangs, and the "arrow" wasn't actually an arrow but her own demonic power combined with her priestess powers, the shot hit its target but wasn't enough to stop Naraku, than she ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Out of my way, Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru destroys more of Naraku's body, only to be knocked to the ground by Naraku.

"FATHER!" screamed the two children who were sparing earlier.

"Father?" Naraku questioned, "Ahh, so you've managed to hide the fact that you have children from me, how interesting. I'll absorb and make them one with my flesh."

"NO!" everyone yelled together.

"Ready cousin?" asked Inuyaiba, unsheathing his swords with a whoosh sound as they transformed.

"Of course" said Hanone, as she unwinds her whip, snapping into the ground.

Naraku sends a tentacle towards them. "Dragon's Gale!" yelled Inuyaiba as he stabbed one of his swords into the ground, a shield of air surrounding him as Naraku's arm is destroyed. Another tentacle surrounds Hanone.

"Hanone, NO." Sesshomaru yells climbing to his feet.

"KAKUHAN KOUSOKU!" Hanone yells out, as a flurry of slashes completely destroys Naraku's tentacle.

"Damn these children, if you won't let me absorb you then I'll just kill you," Naraku rushes the children.

"Wind Scar/Dragon Strike," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled in unison.

The explosion destroys nearly all of Naraku's body, and also sends the two children flying into the ground, knocking them unconscious.

This is my brother's first fic and he's really into action packed stuff, so he made this. Just tell me what you think and I'll tell him. Thanks for reading it, I'm sure it means something to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line._

_Chapter 1_

_Awakening of the Keyblade Part 1_

"Ugh, where am I?" Inuyaiba said climbing to his feet.

"_With great power, comes great responsibility" _a voice from nowhere said.

"Who said that?" Inuyaiba growled, a trait inherited from his father.

"_You must choose your path," _Inuyaiba looks down at the floor to see Inuyasha's picure.

"Hey that's my father, tch, what's my old man got to do with this?"

A small black shadow appears on the ground,"What the hell is that, no matter, Dragon Thunder, Ha, no problem" but the shadow figure was unharmed, "What's going on, why aren't you dead?" Suddenly Inuyaiba's swords untransform and the shadow attacked, but Inuyaiba easily dodged, "What happened to my swords, no matter, I'll just kill you with my claws, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Inuyaiba's claws passed right through the shadow, and the shadow attacked back, this time cutting his arm and knocking him back. Inuyaiba countered back, "Sacred Blades of Blood!" but again his attacks were useless, "Damn, not even my spiritual powers can harm this thing, how can I kill something I can't hit?"

Suddenly a strange object appeared out of nowhere, it was just floating there, "It looks like a key."

"_The heartless have great fear of the key, and as long as you possess it, they will come after you." _Then the key disappeared and reappeared in Inuyaiba's hand.

The shadow attacked again, but this time Inuyaiba's attack with the key hit the shadow and killed it, "A Keyblade?"

"_Now your destiny is in your hands, will you protect the worlds or will you destroy them?"_

"Why don't you shut you and let me start protecting."

"_Very well, your journey begins……NOW!" _Suddenly multiple shadows appear and the battle begins, "Now your mine" the shadows jump and Inuyaiba blocks and begins slashing away, shadows fall left and right and Inuyaiba begins to become overconfident, when suddenly "Ahhh," a shadow slashes his chest. Again, out of instinct, Inuyaiba yells, "Sacred Blades of Blood! Damn that attack is no good," just then multiple shadows where hit and destroyed.

"What…oh now I see, the keyblade gives me the power to fight these things with all my powers," A shadow from behind slashes his back andhis blood flies again, "Ugh, there are too many, if only I could transform my swords here I could finish everyone of these shadows with my ultimate technique!"

Suddenly, Inuyaiba's swords and the keyblade began to glow and the keyblade started changing. The keyblade splits into two and took the shape of the denkou and uindo.

"Awesome, the keyblade can take on different forms, now you annoying bastards are finished! Lightning's Gale Strike!" yelled Inuyaiba, and pointed denkou into the air summoning multiple lightning bolts to strike the shadows, then he summoned multiple tornados with uindo striking more of the shadows

Finally he combined the swords at the hilts allowing the elements to combine, and began twirling both swords above his head unleashing an attack that resembled a vertical backlash wave infused with lightning that surrounded Inuyaiba, destroying everything in its path. He finished the attack off by sending the tornado into several different directions destroying the last of the shadows.

Inuyaiba drops to his knee, even with his youkai powers he was exhausted, "Damn it all, those damn things cut my robe of the fire rat." he said as he smirked.

Then as Inuyaiba climbed to his feet, a path of stairs appeared leading to another pillar, this one higher in the air.

"Tch, what now, better just keep going forward." But, as Inuyaiba started up the stairs, more shadows appeared. "Not these bastards again, DIE." With a few quick slashes as he runs by, all the shadows fall.

Atop the second pillar, Inuyaiba looks down to see Kagome. "Mother? What IS this place?"

Just then, another enemy appeared, but this time it was different. It was white and looked like an empty suit.

"Damn it, I can't catch a break today." '_Not to mention I'm getting tired from all the blood I've lost._' The white creature lunged for an attack and Inuyaiba just managed to get out of the way.

"Now your dead," Inuyaiba swings his sword at the foe who easily dodges and counter attacks, Inuyaiba blocks, but is knocked backwards furiously. "Man he's fast, and his agility is even greater, this won't be easy." '_And it doesn't help that I'm exhausted._'

The white enemy rushed in for another attack catching Inuyaiba in thought sending him to the ground hard, the enemy followed up with a sweeping kick sending him off the edge of the pillar.

"AHHHHH!" Inuyaiba quickly stabs the side of the pillar with his denkou halting his decent into nothingness, "That was too close."

Inuyaiba jumps back onto the pillar and begins fighting his mysterious white enemy, analyzing his fighting style. "There, there's my opening, YOUR FINISHED, YAH!"

Inuyaiba cuts the white foe in half, but he's now all but able to stand."Who's…next?" Inuyaiba said with false confidence, staggering to his feet, barely able to breath.

"I've lost so much blood," then yet another path appears going further up to another pillar, "Got to…keep…going."

Atop the third pillar Inuyaiba looks down to see another picture, only this time he did not know who the people were, there were two young boys, a girl, and a mouse. One boy had long silver hair and a weapon that looked similar to a keyblade, it was half black and half white.

The second boy had brown spiky hair and a silver bladed keyblade with a golden handle. The girl wore a pink outfit and in her hand was an all golden keyblade. And finally a black mouse, holding a keyblade identical to the brown haired boy, but the color of the blade and handle was reversed.

"What does this have to do with me… Huh, that scent," Inuyaiba sniffed the air.

A familiar laugh came from nowhere causing Inuyaiba's ears to twitch in an attempt to locate the source of the sound, "FATHER," yelled Inuyaiba as he turned his head with a smile. "Where are you?" Inuyaiba searched the emptiness, suddenly a shadowy figure appears. "Father, it's you," Inuyaiba said happily, but his joy was quickly replaced with fear and confusion.

Inuyaiba caught a familiar scent, familiar and horrifying, "No…it can't be, father you've transformed!"

"Why are you trembling boy, you scared to die?" Inuyasha points the Tetsusaiga at Inuyaiba.

"How can you be transformed and still wield the Tetsusaiga?" Just then, Inuyasha charges for an attack with blinding speed, slashing Inuyaiba's upper left shoulder causing him to drop his sword Denkou. Inuyaiba screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, "AHHHHH!"

"HA your pathetic, just a helpless half breed crying for his mommy."

"What…did you say?" Inuyaiba growled, "My father…would NEVER call me a half breed, and now that I look at you I can tell you are just an imitation of my father."

"What's your point kid?"

"My point is that I can kill you now, DIE YOU FAKE!" Inuyaiba dashed at Inuyasha with amazing speed considering his condition and attacked with uindo only for Inuyasha to block and knock him to the ground.

"Why bother, you will never beat me, now die, WIND SCAR!"

Inuyaiba quickly attempts to counter, "DRAGONS GALE!" The two attacks connect but due to Inuyaiba's condition the wind scar overpowers the dragons gale and strikes the ground just to Inuyaiba's left side.

"AHHHH!" Inuyaiba screamed as he's sent flying from the explosion. Inuyasha charges for another attack, but Inuyaiba manages to dodge. Now Inuyaiba is on the defense, Inuyasha attacks once again, this time forcing Inuyaiba to block with his one good arm.

Inuyasha quickly overpowers the boy and slashes him with his claws. Blood flies from Inuyaiba's chest, splattering to the floor. Inuyaiba manages to find the strength to counter while flying backwards, "Sacred Blades of Blood."

Inuyasha blocks with the Tetsusaiga, but the spiritual powers of Inuyaiba's attack causes the Tetsusaiga to revert to it's weaker state. "Just like I planned…Ha," Inuyaiba said lying through his teeth.

"Damn you kid, now you'll die by my hand."

The battle rages on until finally Inuyaiba manages to strike Inuyasha in the chest.

"Ha got cha old man." '_I can't keep this up much longer.' _He thought starring his father down.

Inuyasha grabs the Tetsusaiga and transforms it again, "WIND SCAR!"

"Oh no, I can't dodge it, if only I could stop it, well good bye father," just then the keyblade transformed again, this time into the Tetsusaiga. "Huh…only one chance, BAKURYUHAAAAA!"

"That's impossible, NOOOO!" The Backlash Wave turned Inuyasha's Wind Scar against him destroying the imposter completely.

Inuyaiba falls to the ground, just as he is about to pass out from blood loss, he feels a soothing warmth.

"What's…going on…"

"_You've proven yourself worthy in battle and shown you can overcome anything, even your own father, that makes you the new Keyblade master."_

"So this was just a test?" Inuyaiba jumps to his feet, strength and attitude restored to him by the strange voice.

"_Yes, but the real journey is about to begin, now wake up."_

"Wake up, what the hell are you talking about…HUH" suddenly the pillar begins to crack and it falls apart sending Inuyaiba into the nothingness

Well there's chapter 1. Longer than the first and I think he's doing pretty good. How about you?


End file.
